


It's not easy being green

by Dionyso



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Verde - Freeform, cat!Loki, dog!Thor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionyso/pseuds/Dionyso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La voglia di uno spuntino notturno fa vivere ai fratelli asgardiani un magico sogno con conseguenze piuttosto concrete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not easy being green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Rainbow Side of Marvel (https://www.facebook.com/TheRainbowSideOfMarvel)](/gifts?recipient=The+Rainbow+Side+of+Marvel+%28https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FTheRainbowSideOfMarvel%29).



> Secondo posto "CONTEST FAN FICTION ♥ Colors of the Rainbow ♥" di https://www.facebook.com/TheRainbowSideOfMarvel

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

Ispirata alla bellissima fanart di <http://under-base.tumblr.com/archive>  


* * *

 

Ti narrerò la storia di come ho ritrovato la mia magia. E' avvenuto in modo semplice, spontaneo, improvviso, come quando scoprii per la prima volta, da piccolo, di possedere questo dono. Non ero capace di incantare alcunché da quando avevo affrontato la giustizia di Asgard dopo aver cercato di conquistare Midgard. Sebbene Thor mi avesse assicurato che ero stato imprigionato soltanto per qualche mese, quel tempo di cattività aveva annientato ogni mia energia fisica e spirituale. Dunque quando mi fu affidata la missione diplomatica su Midgard, ero capace a malapena di comprendere le parole che mi rivolgevano. Però, anche se non mi sento pienamente a mio agio ad ammetterlo, la vita nella residenza dell'Uomo di Ferro e la compagnia dei Vendicatori mi fecero riprendere lentamente la vitalità. Ricominciai a parlare, principalmente con mio fratello e Jane, gli unici che mi rivolgevano la parola una volta conclusi gli impegni ufficiali, e poi a mangiare e bere con gusto. Provai diverse leccornie midgardiane e divenni quasi dipendente da alcune di esse, ritrovando una strana complicità con mio fratello, da sempre appassionato di delizie gastronomiche. Ma non avevo ancora recuperato la cosa che desideravo di più, quella che mi mancava quasi come una parte del corpo. Non avevo ancora recuperato il potere di incantare la realtà e non sapevo se sarebbe mai successo, ero quasi certo di aver lasciato quella parte di me nelle prigioni di Asgard. Questo strano episodio accadde in sera di febbraio. I Vendicatori erano impegnati in un evento mondano legato a quella cosa che su Midgard chiamano cinema. Io e Thor eravamo rimasti alla Stark Tower, poiché la nostra presenza doveva essere più discreta possibile. Ovviamente il popolo di Midgard non mi avrebbe riservato un trattamento caloroso dopo i miei misfatti. Mentre ero impegnato nello studio di un antico manoscritto midgardiano che parlava della nostra storia, loro la chiamano mitologia, mi venne un po' di fame. Alzai lo sguardo e realizzai che era già l'ora di cena. Chiusi l'antico libro, lo avvolsi nella leggera carta protettiva, conservai i miei appunti e appoggiai sulla scrivania in ordine d'altezza i diversi tipi di piume sintetiche che mi avevano fornito per scrivere. Pregustai il cibo che avrei trovato nella cucina sempre ben fornita dell'Uomo di Ferro. Avrei preparato qualcosa anche per Thor, che sicuramente era impegnato in un'attività ludica particolarmente popolare su Midgard, che consisteva nel praticare diversi sport davanti uno schermo con accessori bianchi nelle mani. Talvolta mi aveva proposto di partecipare, ma quella pratica non mi aveva mai particolarmente allettato. Avvicinandomi alla cucina notai che c'era già qualcuno, potevo intuirlo dalla luce che si proiettava nel corridoio. Poteva essere soltanto mio fratello. E infatti era lui. Lo trovai in piedi, accanto al refrigeratore aperto, con una scatola in mano e la bocca piena. Guardai la scatola, non ne avevo mai vista una simile. Vi era rappresentato un cane, uno degli animali più diffusi su Midgard, nell'atto di mangiare. Thor, illuminato solo dalla fredda fonte di luce verdina del refrigeratore, non si era accorto della mia presenza. Affondò la mano nella scatola e tirò fuori una manciata di... piccoli biscotti, che infilò direttamente nella sua vorace cavità orale. Erano gli stessi biscotti che mangiava il cane della scatola. Guardai mio fratello e poi la scatola. Scoppiai a ridere. Stava mangiando del cibo per animali. Mi chiesi se se ne fosse accorto. Mi piegai in due dalle risate, non ti so spiegare nemmeno perchè quella situazione mi facesse ridere tanto. Quando tornai a guardarlo, qualcosa di strano era accaduto, qualcosa di magico... Thor aveva assunto fattezze canine. Il mio sguardo era attirato da lui. Avvertivo il suo odore, leggermente mutato, anche a distanza. La scatola, nel frattempo, era caduta a terra e i biscotti si erano dispersi per la stanza. Thor rimase a guardarmi per qualche secondo, poi abbaiò, si lanciò sul pavimento e cominciò a mangiare i biscotti. Io ricominciai a ridere, ma non fu una risata il suono che uscì dalla mia bocca. Somigliava al verso di un altro animale piuttosto diffuso su Midgard, il gatto. Un po' spaventato corsi verso il lucido ripiano della cucina e mi ci specchiai. Nella superficie irregolare potei osservare che anche io ero mutato. Mi ero trasformato proprio in un felino! Mi voltai verso Thor e notai che aveva già consumato tutti i biscotti e che mi stava osservando curiosamente come io prima avevo osservato lui. Venne velocemente verso di me e mi fece cadere a terra. Cominciò a leccarmi, mentre io cercavo di allontanarlo, di togliermelo da dosso. Ma era un'impresa titanica, anche in quella forma era più imponente di me. Mi sentivo totalmente sopraffatto, e non riuscivo a pensare a cosa fare per liberarmi. Tuttavia proprio senza pensare a niente, riuscii a sgattaiolare via. Thor mi rincorse abbaiando festosamente, dirigendosi di nuovo verso di me, come per atterrarmi ancora. Quella volta riuscii ad evitarlo e lo colpii prontamente con una zampata. Thor mi guardò perplesso per un secondo, ma poi ricominciò ad abbaiare. Ormai avevo imparato come evitarlo. Mi sembrava che più lo allontanassi, più lui si divertisse. Ad un certo punto fui attratto da qualcosa di brillante che cadde da un mobile. La mia curiosità per il misterioso oggetto era indescrivibile ed irresistibile. Saltai per cercare di afferrarlo con la zampa, ma quello che si rivelò un cucchiaino, cadde ad appena qualche centimetro di distanza da me. Mentre mi chiedevo cosa avesse di tanto attraente un cucchiaino, Thor mi saltò di nuovo addosso, schiacciandomi sul pavimento. Tutto il suo peso era su di me, il suo alito caldo e dall'odore insolito era talmente vicino che mi faceva rizzare i baffi. Thor ricominciò a leccarmi con entusiasmo. Mi arresi alla sua volontà. Dopo qualche secondo le mie sensazioni cambiarono. Il tutto cominciò a diventare piacevole, tanto piacevole che cominciai a leccarlo anche io. Ora non saprei quantizzare quanto tempo passò da quando cominciai a rilassarmi fra le zampe di Thor al momento in cui mi resi conto che le sue zampe non erano più zampe. Ero fra le sue braccia, ma lui non mi stringeva, anzi, ero io a tenergli le braccia strette intorno al collo. E lo stavo baciando. Inoltre i nostri vestiti erano spariti. Entrambi eravamo talmente presi da ciò che stava accadendo, che continuammo a baciarci e ad accarezzarci fin quando non realizzammo pienamente la situazione. A quel punto mi staccai violentemente da Thor e, cercando di coprirmi con le mani il più possibile, corsi via e raggiunsi la stanza dove studiavo, sbattendo la porta alle mie spalle. Non avevo niente per coprirmi nello studio ed ero preso dal panico. Non riuscivo ad immaginare cosa mi fosse successo, non sapevo se sarei stato capace di guardare ancora Thor negli occhi. Una lucetta rossa lampeggiò nel buio. In quel momento mi resi conto che per giunta eravamo stati anche ripresi dal sistema di sorveglianza a circuito chiuso della Stark Tower. Mi coprii il viso con le mani, imbarazzato e sperduto. Da quando ero su Midgard non avevo mai sentito così tanto la mancanza di casa. E poi successe di nuovo. Una luce verde, all'inizio fioca, poi pian piano più forte, delineò il profilo di Thor davanti a me. L'immagine sorridente di mio fratello, fece accennare anche a me un sorriso. Realizzai che non ero solo come pensavo. La mia magia era ritornata e mio fratello... Ero io ad essermi allontanato per primo da lui. Il nostro rapporto forse non era quello che pensavamo. Era una situazione nuova, ancora tutta da scrivere, una potentissima magia che ancora dovevo imparare a padroneggiare. Accesi la lampada della scrivania, mi sedetti e ripresi in mano il libro che stavo studiando prima dell'ora di cena. Il profilo luminoso di mio fratello rimase con me per un po'. Ti ho raccontato anche la storia del nostro primo bacio.


End file.
